Cupid got me in a Chokehold
by DistrictEleven
Summary: An alternitive version of Finnick's games, no Annie, but there still is someone special in his games. Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, my new story is about Finnick's games, but with a twist. What if Annie didn't exist? What if Finnick wasn't a career? What if Katniss and Peeta weren't the only star-crossed lovers? And what if Finnick was Seventeen in his games?  
**

**Megan  
**

_Finnick POV:  
_

"Mother, I'm not going to get picked." I tryed to calm her, she shook her head. "Okay, but if you do, I want you to prove a point." She whispered, tears streaming down her face. Why did she have to do this to me every year? "A point?" I asked, wanting to get some relatively sane answers out of the women. "Bring the girl home, prove that your not a career. Anything!" She shook my shoulders, I swear that women is going crazy. Ever since the new rule had been enforced she wanted me to bring the girl back from the games, but, knowing District four tributes the girl would probably be a ruthless killer. A career. "Whatever." My voice was dry and irritated, she ignored my negitive response and pushed me foward towards the peacekeeper signing in the teens. "Finger please." He comanded, a strange smirk on his face. I held my finger out in front of me, the pain of the needle was numbed quickly, it didn't hurt after the six times I have had it done before, and I am seventeen, not twelve. "Next please." He ushered me away, I walked over to the seventeen year olds and stood with my friends. "Pretty boy gonna get picked today?" One of my friends remarked, I scowled at him. I _hate_ that nickname.

After all of the announcments and the film from the Capitol our escort walked over to the girls' reaping bowl. "Ladies first!" She smiled dipping her hand into the bowl. "I volenteer!" A girl shouted, pushing through the crowd of people. "And what might your name be?" The escort asked in her over the top Capitol accent. "Blue Atkins." She said proudly, that girl disgusted me already. "Well, let me hear a round of applause for Blue Atkins, our newest female tribute from district four!" A small wave of applause built up, stopping once the escort waled over to the boys bowl. "Any volenteers?" She asked, nobody responded. That's strange. "Okay, so the boy is... Finnick Odair!" Everybody turned to me, my eyes widened. As I walked past everyone and onto the stage I glance back at my mother, she was sobbing, shouting something at me.


	2. Chapter 2

_Blue POV:  
_

"Finnick Odair!" Our bubbly and over-excited escort, Dia Fallon, annouced, I rolled my eyes. Anyone but him. My best friend has had the biggest crush on him for around four years, he was so popular and he probably took advantage of it. As he approached the stage I heard loud sobbing from the audiance and the girls section. "Let's hear some noise for the newest tributes from District Four, Finnick Odair and Blue Atkins!" I grinned at the applause that broke out across the sqaure, louder than the waves crashing down behind us. Our escort placed a hand on my back and her other on Finnick's, walking us into the Justice building. "Finnick to the left and Blue to the right." Dia pushed us our seperate ways, a smile still etched on her powder white face, her Bright blue wig piled on the top of her head shifted slightly as she bobbed her head up and down as she walked. I pushed the door open, sitting on the velvet sofas and wait for my parents and whoever else had come to visit me. "Blue!" The door opened and my parents and older brother, a victor, sat down with confident smiles on their faces. "Well done Blue." My farther said, patting me on the back. "Don't underestimate anyone, expecically the boy, I've seen what he can do with a trident." My brother, Gya, told me. I snorted, Finnick was probably useless. But then again my brother was a victor, so he should know about this kind of things. "Fine, I'm still not letting pretty boy join the careers though. " I folded my arms against my chest. "Stubbon girl." My mother rolled her eyes, she was never the biggest fan of me or going into the Hunger Games. After around a minute of advice from my brother and farther and more eye rolling and sighing from my mother the peacekeepersled then away and pushed my best friend, Bryarly, inside. Tears spilling over her eyes and sobbing loudly. "Blue, why?" She sobbed, I shrugged. "I've told you for the past five years that I was going to voulenteer Bryarly, calm down." She sat down with athump, putting her head in her hands. "But you... Finnick... My day couldn't go any worse." I roll my eyes, she sounds like a Capitol child. "Stop whining, it could be worse. You could be from twelve and be reaped." I muttered, she only sobbed louder.


	3. Chapter 3

_Finnick POV:  
_

My last vistor, after my family and a few close friends was three girls, I didn't know anything about them or even who they were. "Finnick!" One of the girls, a short blonde, screeched. "Uh, hey. Do you mind telling me who you three are?" I ask, all three sat and the sofas. "I'm Levi." The red-head says, rolling her eyes. "And trust me, I don't want to be here right now, they dragged me here." She nodded her head towards the two gushing girls. "Hey Finnick, I'm Bryarly. Blue's best friend." She said. She looked a little like Blue, dark blue eyes and dark hair. "So what did you want to say to me?" I ask, just wanting it to be over. "She made you a district token." Levi pointed and the blonde who handed me a woven leather bracelet with my name engraved in a bronze plate. "Thanks." I slipped it onto my wrist, smiling at them. It was actually fairly good, I had to say I was pretty surprised at her effort. "I was meaning to give it to you for your birthday or something, but I thought that now would be the best time to give it to you." Just before my death, perfect timing. I roll my eyes just as the Peacekeepers come to take them away, silently thanking them.

Once we had boarded the train it set off, I had only been on the train once before to visit my uncle in district seven. "So, I haven't seen you in the training academy before." Blue says smugly, reliving me from my thoughts. "I don't train." I say. I've never understood careers, training all of their life's for possible death. "You won't survive the blood-bath pretty boy." She says confidently, if only she knew. "I saw you friend." I mutter, trying to change the subject. "Oh, Bryarly. Sorry about her." She smiles, obviously amused by what I had said.


	4. The end

**I'm sorry, but I have to bring this story to an end. This story isn't popular at all, it's to much hassle and I am too bust with school.**

**So, please check out my other storys and bye for now  
**

**Megan  
**


End file.
